Monitoring equipment, such as, for example, sensors and/or detectors, located in a building can be used to monitor the conditions of the building, e.g., one or more rooms in the building. For example, a temperature sensor located in a building can sense the temperature of the building, and a smoke detector located in a building can detect the presence of smoke in the building.
Further, control equipment, e.g., control devices, can be used to adjust the conditions of the building based on the data sensed and/or detected by the monitoring equipment. For example, if a temperature sensor located in a building senses a temperature in the building that is higher than a desired temperature for the building, a control device can activate a cooling system of the building to lower the temperature of the building to the desired temperature. Additionally, if a smoke detector located in a building detects smoke in the building, a control device can activate a sprinkler system of the building.
Such monitoring and/or control equipment, however, may not be supportable by and/or compatible with the original and/or existing infrastructure of a building. That is, such monitoring and/or control equipment may not be able to be a part of and/or may not be able to use the original and/or existing infrastructure of a building. Accordingly, in order to install and/or use such monitoring and/or control equipment in a building, additional and/or new infrastructure that can support the monitoring and/or control equipment may need to be added to the building.
The addition of such additional and/or new infrastructure to a building, however, may be expensive and/or difficult. Areas in which this may be expensive or difficult can be cost of equipment and/or building redesign, time in hours for workers, down time for portions of the building or systems, design of the building, and/or accessibility of building areas, among other areas.